


All You Have To Do...

by Cephy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora dreams, and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have To Do...

One morning, Sora woke up feeling distinctly sticky. Which wasn't entirely a new experience. In fact, it was one becoming increasingly familiar in the few weeks since Twilight Town-- his body was apparently making up for the missing year of teenagerness, with a vengeance, and the continual adrenaline rush probably wasn't helping. His sleep was often filled with too many hands and glimpses of skin and vague impressions of touch, which usually led to him being very grateful for magically self-cleaning clothing in the morning.

On that particular morning, though, Sora also woke up feeling distinctly _confused_, which was a little bit new, and the direct result of the fact that he was pretty sure he'd just been dreaming about his two best friends. Which was also something he'd been doing a lot of since Twilight Town, but-- well, most of the time those involved chasing after the distant forms of Riku and Kairi, both of them walking away from him, only no matter how he ran he never got any closer, and there was darkness creeping in at the edges of everything-- or they were fighting, surrounded by Shadows, and Sora couldn't find his Keyblade to help. Or they were standing right in front of him, but no matter how he shouted or pointed at the darkness rushing in at their backs they couldn't see or hear him. Variations on the same, anyway, which typically led to him waking up anxious and groggy. Definitely not sticky.

So on the morning on which he woke with his shorts clinging uncomfortably and two familiar faces firmly in the forefront of his mind, he was at first very confused. He wandered through the morning until Donald squawked and flailed and Goofy grabbed his arm, saying he was making the gummi ship lag-- _smile_, Sora, _smile_! And so out of necessity he shrugged it off, because okay, it had probably only been a matter of time before his subconscious got confused and smashed both dreams together. And he really did have other things to be thinking about, things that he needed to fight with full attention so that they didn't eat his heart or destroy any worlds. Things like that.

He couldn't quite stop thinking about it, though. The images kept coming back to haunt him in the long hours of travelling on the gummi ship, or curled up at night on some new world. They went away for those brief, clear minutes of fighting, just like everything else that wasn't directly related to his keyblade. But when things got quiet again they always came back.

Like any other dream, when he tried to remember the details he couldn't-- and it occurred to him pretty quickly that a lot of it was because he just didn't know what they'd look like, anymore. It was more the _idea_ of Riku and Kairi that he was dreaming, and while that worked just fine in dreams, it was gone pretty quickly after he woke up again. Logic told him that if he still had to do a double-take at _himself_ in the mirror some days, they'd have changed just as much.

Riku would be tall, he eventually decided. Because Riku had shot up three inches in the month before-- _before_, so he'd probably have kept going. But he wouldn't be all bones and elbows like Tidus' cousin had been, mostly because the idea of Riku and awkward just didn't want to go together in Sora's head. No, Riku would be-- more like Leon. He'd move kinda loose in the joints, because Riku had made deliberately laid back into an _art form_, but he'd be in perfect control.

Kairi would be-- he got stumped on that one for a while, but only until he started thinking of Aerith, and Tifa, and then he blushed. Because trying to imagine Kairi grown up was trying to imagine Kairi with, uh-- _assets_, and that-- well. He nearly went cross-eyed trying to think of Kairi with Tifa's chest, but he couldn't quite keep the idea out of his head either.

All of which was probably why the next time he dreamed, he was a little more ready for it. The hands were broad and calloused from a wooden sword, or a little pruney from collecting shells in the surf. The lips were attached to a face surrounded by silver hair, or with warm blue eyes, and the skin was tanned from the beach, and when he woke up it was with the memory of two very familiar expressions looking at him with startling clarity.

He opened his eyes, after, staring muzzily at the ceiling and grateful all over again that Goofy's snoring and Donald's restlessness meant that they didn't sleep in the same room unless absolutely necessary. He felt-- warm all over, boneless, and the images of the dream were still vivid behind his eyelids when he closed them. But there were things missing, of _course_ there were, and he couldn't help but wonder-- what would it actually be like? What would Riku's hair feel like if he ran his fingers through it-- how soft would Kairi's skin really be across her stomach? What would they actually _do_, all together in a bed, because he was pretty sure it would be a little more complicated than the muddle of movement he dreamed about. There were things like elbows, which liked to dig into sides, and they'd have to be careful or else someone was bound to get left out.

But-- it could be good, couldn't it? They could work it out. He and Riku would probably fight over _something_ at some point, because that always seemed to happen, but it also always worked out in the end, usually with Kairi's intervention. They all balanced each other, really. He wondered why he'd never thought of it that way before.

On his more wistful days, he wondered if they might be dreaming about him at all, wherever they were.

It took going all the way to the City That Never Was before he saw them again, before he had the chance to look at them and compare the actual image to the one he'd made in his head. It was with a kind of relief that all of the faint little not-rights he hadn't even known were there just faded out, replaced by the perfect reality. _That_ was what the curve of Kairi's shoulder looked like, and _that_ was how Riku smiled. It was all so clear for a second that he thought he might already know what their mouthes tasted like, could almost feel how warm they'd be against him. Just for that second, and then he had to give himself a stern shake and remember the whole saving-the-world thing, to keep himself from doing something probably embarrassing.

They'd have time to figure it out later. After all, they'd come this far and still ended up together. Nothing could stop them now.


End file.
